pokemon_heroesfandomcom-20200214-history
Hotaru Yamamoto
Hotaru Yamamoto'' ''is a Pokemon Breeder, wife of Hideo Yamamoto and grandmother of Genji Yamamoto. It's unknown who her children are, however, or how many she has. Basic Information *Hotaru's height is 5'2" *Hotaru's astrological sign is Aries *Hotaru's dreams are unknown *Hotaru's favourite food is cheese and his least favourite food is strawberries *Hotaru's hobbies are playing with Pokemon and going on hikes *It is currently unknown who Hotaru wants to battle *It is unknown how many Pokemon Hotaru currently owns Early Life Hotaru was born and raised in Solaceon Town in the Sinnoh Region. Not much more is known about her early childhood, except that she was the daughter of a livestock rancher on the outskirts of the town, living nearby Hideo Yamamoto. The two were close friends in their youth, and Hideo eventually developed a crush on his female friend. When they were about 10 years old, Hotaru and Hideo met a travelling Rowan and Aurelio as they passed through Solaceon Town. It is implied that Aurelio and Rowan were the ones who gave Hideo the confidence to admit his feelings to Hotaru. The two have been together since, and have been happily married for decades, with a large family and many grandchildren. They remained in contact with Aurelio and Rowan as well. At some point in Hotaru's life, around her mid-20s to early-30s, she was mentored by Hideo in the ways of Pokemon Breeding, something Hideo was in turn taught by his Accardi mentors. The couple remained close friends with the Accardi family as well. Since the opening of their world-wide Pokemon Daycares, Hotaru and Hideo have made a comfortable living for themselves, and have earned fame and notoriety in the Pokemon Breeding Community. History Sinnoh Saga In the chapter Solaceon, The Next Contest, Hotaru appeared as a guest judge for the Solaceon Town Pokemon Contest. It was Hotaru, along with her husband Hideo that judged Alyssandra during the Appeal and Battle Portions of the Pokemon Contest, and both judges conferred high praise to Alyssandra for her skills as a Coordinator. Hotaru appeared again two chapters later in The Pokemon Daycare, where she and her husband Hideo were finally introduced to Sam when he stopped by their business to visit his grandparents' old friend. Hotaru spent some time with Sam and Hideo left to watch the fields. The two shared a few cups of tea before Sam had to be leaving; though Sam learned much about his grandfathers and Professor Rowan. Personality While Hotaru Yamamoto is only seen briefly and for a single chapter in depth, she is shown to be incredibly kind and caring, much like her husband. As demonstrated by how she forced Sam to have a snack and even more tea after Hideo had left to tend the fields. Hotaru is shown to be very motherly as well, not just by her treatment of Sam when he came to visit, but how she treats her husband when he goofs off or forgets his duties. Hotaru is also implied to be insightful, and perhaps know a bit more than she's letting on, she see seemed to "forget" that Sam's grandfather, Aurelio, had passed on when bringing him up to Sam. Pokemon It is unknown if, or how many, Pokemon Hotaru owns. Category:Recurring Characters Category:All Characters